10.séria
10.séria je vysielacia sezóna obľúbeného seriálu Panelák, ktorá bola vysielaná od 27.augusta až do 31.decembra 2012 a bola zaradená medzi hlavné programy jesennej vysielacej štruktúry TV JOJ v roku 2012. Začiatok série Soňa (ZUZANA HAASOVÁ) spovedá manžela (ROMAN LUKNÁR), dokedy mieni každé ráno zásobovať Ivanu (DIANA MÓROVÁ) rožkami, a medzitým dostáva esemesku od svojej sestry (MONIKA HAASOVÁ), že už porodila dcérku. Volá sa Lily. Milan (ALEXANDER BÁRTA) ráno nevie kam skôr skočiť a je rád, že sa nakoniec ukázalo, že Angie (MIRKA PARTLOVÁ)) nie je tehotná. Dve deti by zvládal len s veľkými ťažkosťami. Ivana sa vrátila zo Španielska a Duško je zvedavý, či sa dala s Michalom (MARIÁN MIEZGA) znova dokopy. Nataly (PETRA BLESÁKOVÁ) je nervózna, že Betka (ALŽBETA STANKOVÁ) chce nastúpiť späť na svoju pozíciu, a Maslák (JÁN KOLENÍK) dostáva list zo súdu, že je rozvedený. Jurij je celý bez seba a po Maslákovi chce, aby okamžite stiahol všetky peniaze z ich veľkého kšeftu, inak o prídu o všetko. Karol (ROBO JAKAB) prináša Angie obálku so svadobným oznámením. Budú sa s Danicou (DANICA JURČOVÁ brať. Angie ho podozrieva, že to robí z trucu. Pani Jana (BOŽIDARA TURZONOVOvÁ) začína byť veľmi nervózna. Na podkroví sa začalo pracovať aj napriek jej nesúhlasu, a predstava stavebnej činnosti na hlavou jej nerobí dobre. Jakuba varuje, aby nič nezačínal bez stavebného povolenia. Milan je celý bez seba, lebo Maslák ho nestihol varovať a podľa všetkého prišiel úplne o všetko. Obviňuje Masláka, že to spravil schválne. Egon (MATEJ LANDL) očakáva tajnú zásielku – prekvapenie pre Alicu (ZUZANA VAČKOVÁ), a prosí Jakuba, aby ju za neho prevzal. Keď však zásielka dorazí, Jakub (VLADImÍR KOBIELSKY) nie je doma a zásielku prevezme Silvia (KRISTÍNA TURJANOVÁ). Je to Alicina maketa v životnej veľkosti. Mirka (DOMINIKA KAVASCHOVÁ) rozpráva Angie zážitky z letnej brigády vo Viedni, keď sa za nimi dovalí natešená Danica a chce vedieť ich reakciu na jej zásnuby s Karolom. Michal (MARIÁN MIEZGA) sa predčasne vracia domov zo Španielska. Šokovanej Ivane prináša darček a žiada ju o ešte jednu šancu. Za Patrikom (SAMO SPIŠÁK) zasa prichádza Zuzka (KLAUDIA MATUŠČINOVÁ), aby mu vrátila časť peňazí, no zisťuje, že u Jančovcov je Mia (DANICA MATÚŠOVÁ). Maslák opäť presviedča Angie, aby si Milana nebrala, a tak mu Angie konečne prezradí, že už tri mesiace sú svoji. Koniec série Ivana (DIANA MÓROVÁ) po Michalovi (MAJO MIEZGA) chce, aby si pohovoril s Maslákom (JÁN KOLENÍK) ohľadne Mišky (MIŠKA JAVORČEKOVÁ) a ich hry na zásnuby. Masláka z ničoho nepodozrieva, ale nechce, aby jej motal hlavu. Michal je presvedčený, že Ivana má iba bujnú fantáziu. Cinege (PAVOL TOPOĽSKÝ) má strach, že Inči (ZUZANA ŠEBOVÁ) sa do Jogiho bezhlavo zamiluje a keď sa vezmú, vyhodia ho aj s Ajkou (ZUZANA TLUČKOVÁ) z domu. Imre (SVEŤO MALACHOVSKÝ), Imro (BRAŇO BYSTRIANSKY) a Gejza (RENÉ ŠTÚR) opatrne vchádzajú k Slušnému (MICHAL HUDÁK) do bytu, aby zistili, komu patria nohy trčiace spod deky. Je to nejaká figurína. Maslák volá Emilovi (JURAJ SLEZÁČEK) na mobil, že má u seba Dunča. Emil je šťastný, že sa našiel, a je pyšný, že sám trafil domov. Jogi chce, aby Inči prestala tancovať pri tyči, ale Inči ho uzemňuje, že kým nedonesie domov aspoň toľko, čo ona, bude tancovať aj naďalej. Maslák chce od Imra kľúč od Blichárovcov, aby tam mohol odniesť Dunča, ale Imro kľúčik zlomil, keď sa s ním pokúšal dostať do Stanovho bytu. Dušan (ROMAN LUKNÁR) si číta noviny a z ničoho nič ho mykne, že Ivana bude mať meniny. Soňa si to všimne a chce vedieť, či s Ivanou spal. Duško zapiera, ale otvorene priznáva, že chcel. Michal chystá pre Ivanku veľké prekvapenie a pre istotu varuje Jakuba (VLADO KOBIELSKY), aby jej nekupoval nič drahé, lebo na Vianoce to vážne trocha prehnal. Dušan nakukne do baru, kde Imro práve vysvetľuje nervóznej Angie (MIRKA PARTLOVÁ), čo sa stalo včera večer v jej byte, a za ním prichádzajú Fedor (ŠTEFAN SKRÚCANÝ) s Mončou (DADA DUDITŠOVÁ), že v Bratislave ostávajú minimálne do Silvestra. Cinege opravuje dvere do Angieinho bytu a musí vymeniť zámku aj na dverách k Blichárovcom, lebo jediný náhradný kľúč sa nachádza vnútri v byte. Jakub si berie decká k sebe a Michal ho prosí, aby sa nepreriekol, lebo Ivana zatiaľ nič netuší a spravila si náhradný program po obchodoch. Pani Jana (BOŽIDARA TURZONOVOVÁ) ledabolo prepína kanály na televízore v hotelovej izbe a náhodou narazí na ich priebežný účet, z ktorého jej takmer vypadnú oči. K Jakubovi prichádza neznámy muž. Vraj prichádza zo Španielska a hľadá doktorku Hoffstädtterovú (ZUZANA FIALOVÁ). Ivana a jej parta prichádzajú domov v mierne podguráženej nálade, priamo doprostred Michalovho erotického prekvapenia. Hlavné postavy *Diana Mórová ako Ivana Schwarzová *Marián Miezga ako Michal Bajza *Ján Koleník ako Marcel Maslák Maslovič *Petra Blesáková ako Natália Gáboríková *Zuzana Fialová ako Ingrid Hoffstätterová *Vladimír Kobielsky ako Jakub Švehla *Roman Luknár ako Dušan Jančo *Zuzana Haasová ako Soňa Jančová *Mirka Partlová ako Mária Angie Pekníková *Božidara Turzonovová ako Jana Nitschneiderová *Juraj Slezáček ako Emil Blichár *Róbert Jakab ako Karol Mázik *Braňo Bystriansky ako Imro Bystrický Zvučka série thumb|center|335 px Epizódy Kategória:Série Kategória:Starý Panelák